


The Advisor and the Diva

by Mugiwara_N0_Luffy



Series: Three Houses Rarepairs! [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mugiwara_N0_Luffy/pseuds/Mugiwara_N0_Luffy
Summary: Seteth sees a lot of potential in Dorothea, even though she doesn't see it in herself. He hopes to help her realize that with time.A mini-series reflecting what I think a support between Dorothea and Seteth would look like. May contain more than the typical support chains/ranks due to short chapters.
Relationships: Seteth/Dorothea
Series: Three Houses Rarepairs! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655953
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Advisor and the Diva

For What Purpose

"Ah, Miss Dorothea. It's good to see you."

Dorothea felt a minute stiffness in her shoulders when she heard Seteth behind her. She had nothing personally against the advisor, but it was commonplace for those in his sights to often be a target for mild scolding.

"Ah, good day, Seteth. Is there something you need from me?" Dorothea kept her countenance kind, not wanting to assume she was in trouble when she wasn't.

"Yes, if you aren't busy. I don't mean to intrude, but I've been meaning to speak with you on certain topics. One specifically of your entry into the Officer's Academy." Seteth's voice didn't carry any suspicion, but the former sonstress felt a defensive pang in her chest. But considering who she was speaking to, she tried to control her emotions.

"My entry? What do you mean? I made it in like most others do." Dorothea distractedly ran her hands through her long brunette locks, keeping her voice coy.

"I am well aware. What I speak of is your excellent scores that helped get you into the Academy in the first place." Seteth attempted to assuage her, Dorothea feeling her brow raise in surprise. "Most commoners are often held back by a lack of experience in combat and basic wisdom. But when I was evaluating your tests, it seemed that you had an abundance of both."

"Oh, you think so?" Dorothea felt a mixture of emotions well up, unsure if she should be pleased to hear this. "Well, none of it came easy."

"I'm sure. I've heard from Manuela that you've experienced quite a bit of difficulty in life, both in and out of your life as a songstress. Out of respect, she didn't reveal too much, so I thought it only natural to go to the source." Seteth continued, though Dorothea wasn't sure she liked where this was headed.

"Well, I'm very flattered, Seteth. But I'm not really sure what I can tell you. I'm just a simple girl who decided that maybe the glamours of the opera weren't for me." Dorothea masked her building anxiety well as she tried to dissuade him from the conversation.

"I see. And for what purpose did you come to Garrag Mach, then? Was it to learn of how else you might be able to put your hard earned wisdom to use?" Seteth didn't sound like he was being roundabout. It wasn't exactly common knowledge that Dorothea was looking for a husband to settle down with, but it was at least a floating rumor she knew had spread through the Officers Academy.

"Oh, nothing so grand as all that. I'm sure you've heard some rumors though that can probably fill you in." Dorothea hoped to fish for any subtle lies out of Seteth, looking for _his_ true purpose in this conversation.

"I've heard a tale or two, yes, but those are nothing but words from too many assuming mouths. I'd prefer to hear it from you personally." Dorothea had to admit, she appreciated that he didn't take any of the rumors at face value. But then again, Seteth always carried himself in a sagely manner. Aside from matters that involved Flayn, of course.

"Well… if you're really interested, I suppose I can tell you. The truth is, I'm… looking for a husband." Dorothea sighed out. She didn't mind telling certain peers this truth, but telling Seteth felt somewhat embarrassing, as well as discriminatory. She expected that he wouldn't be pleased to hear that kind of answer, at least.

"I see… might I ask why?" Dorothea tilted her head, surprised that was his first question. "Why leave the opera and start a search for a husband, if I may be so bold as to ask. If it is too personal, I am willing to retract my question."

"N-No, it's fine I guess…" Dorothea rubbed her arm, feeling herself become more vulnerable. "If you're that curious, I'll be honest. While I enjoyed my time in the opera, I came to a realization one day that, despite the numerous admirers and fans, I would eventually have to stop. One day I'd become too old. My face would wrinkle and my voice would fail. If I continued being a diva well into old age, I'd end up with nothing to fall back on once my so-called admirers and fans saw little in me worth seeing. So I joined the Officer's Academy so I could secure my future."

"I see." Seteth looked contemplative, crossing his arms over his chest but otherwise giving no hints to his current train of thought.

"So… now you know. I'm just a typical girl looking for a cozy future. Nothing near as grand as most of the others in my class, unfortunately." Dorothea couldn't help but see the inadequacy of her goal and herself when compared to her fellow Black Eagles. No grand aspirations to rule the Empire or strengthen Brigid.

"Dorothea… If I may be so bold, might I offer some advice?"

Dorothea pursed her lips, feeling she might have said too much. But she was in this deep, already. "What is it?"

"I believe that you have a great deal of potential that could make you most anything you put your mind to. Certainly more than some noble or knight's wife." The former songstress felt her eyes become owlish. "You bear an extraordinary amount of wisdom for someone your age as well as a kindness born from it. Most choose to isolate themselves after facing such adversity in life, but from what your friends and classmates detail, you often put them before yourself when in need. Perhaps, with the time you have at Garreg Mach, you might consider other goals more in keeping with your potential."

"Wow, Seteth, I… I don't know what to say." Dorothea admitted, looking down as she linked her hands together in front of her. "But to be honest, I… I think you're overdoing it. I'm not nearly as capable as you make me sound. I'm still just some former diva looking for an easy life."

"On the contrary, I believe you're understating yourself. I'm not sure where this self-doubt comes from, but… I believe your capabilities are well above what you think. And I have no doubt your classmates would agree." Seteth argued, his voice firm as his stance remained rigid.

"That's… very kind of you, Seteth. I don't know if I fully believe you, but it's… nice to hear at least.." Dorothea said, both flattered as well as hurt by his words. She couldn't be near as capable as he seemed to expect. She felt her nagging insecurities push in her mind, begging her to find an out to the conversation.

"Heh. You know, usually when a guy talks me up like this, they're looking for a date afterward. Is that what you're doing?" Her voice became coy as she put on a plastic smile.

Seteth's eyes peered through her own, and it was clear to Dorothea he saw right through her deflection. With a sigh, Seteth shook his head. "Forgive me if I pushed too hard, Dorothea. I hope you'll give what I've said some thought at least. You are welcome to continue your search for a husband as you have been, but know that if you ever wish to explore a different path, I am willing to provide you with some options."

Dorothea blinked, watching as Seteth turned to leave. "You don't mind if I still search for a husband?" She said, unable to hide her surprise.

"It is your life to live, Dorothea. Regardless of what you came to Garreg Mach for, you still earned your way into this academy. Do what you think will make you most content." Seteth declared, looking back at her for a moment before turning away again. "Good day to you."

Dorothea's lips thinned into a line, looking down at her feet as she digested the conversation as a whole. She still didn't fully believe in her supposed capabilities. But for someone like Seteth to say that to her of all people, could it have been true?

**To be Continued…**

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been intrigued by the idea of Seteth and Dorothea having a support together, and thought it was a missed opportunity. Seteth's rather perceptive and would likely pick up on a lot of Dorothea's insecurities, and I believe he's one of the better people that could help her through it. He's more understanding than people might give him credit for as well, so hopefully I do him and Dorothea justice in this support chain.
> 
> Hope you all liked the beginning of this support chain, hope to get the rest done quickly :)


End file.
